One Step Closer
by FreeMyMind
Summary: Song fic to A thousand Years to Christina Perri. Suck at summaries but basically its fluff and lucy stays in narnia!. Lucien! more movies than book but works for both


_**A/n heyyy. Sorry for not updating for so long, but my life whet absolutely batsh*t crazy. Plus I have found a new epic couple! Lucy And Caspian! Thus this story. Also this song is A thousand years by Christina Perri and yes it is the breaking dawn song, but I heaerd it and my head yelled, "FOR NARNIA" so I think this is the songs true home and the should be ending of V.D.T.**_

**Heartbeats fast  
>Colors and promises<br>How to be brave**

_Edmund, Eustace, and I stand on the beach about to return to "home". I meet Caspian's eyes for one last time and my heartbeat speeds up. I try to take in everything, the color of his eyes, the feel of his rough hands on my back when he hugs me goodbye. I want to tell him how I feel. My heart is screaming what I am not brave enough to say_.

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
>But watching you stand alone<br>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

I never addressed my feelings for her. Not even to myself. How often in court have men and women been lead astray for what they thought was love? I cannot do that. Especially when I know that she has to leave. Then our eyes meet for one last time. Her brother and cousin disappear, leaving her standing all alone. The decision peaches me that I cannot allow her to leave.

**One step closer**

I step out to her, holding my hand out.

_I draw closer to him._

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

All that time, I thought I was longing for all the Pevensies, but in truth it was her in particular. My Lucy, the only one never to lie, be coy, or keep secrets form me.

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<strong>

_Caspian is part of my home, MY true home. And I will leave him to if I go. I have felt every one of those thousand years I was gone, tearing me apart. Now if I have to leave Caspian behind as well, I shall die._

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I love her. I'll love her forever.

_I love him. I'll love him forever._

**Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me**

Everything seems to freeze, as I see in her eyes what I had longed for. She is radiant, valiant, she is perfect. And I see aslant waiting for her to go. Waiting for something to happen. Would he try to stop it if she wanted to come with me? I love aslant, but I think I would fight her if he came between us.

**Every breath  
>Every hour has come to this<br>One step closer**

_I glance at Aslan, always my protector, my friend. If I ask to stay, would he really deny me? I look back to Caspian and realize, even if I would die if I stayed, one more minute with him would be worth it. Because, seeing the way he is looking at me, I know he truly does love me, like he whispered that night one the deck. I do not tell my feet to take another step, but they do it anyway. _

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

I want her to take the final step that would bring us together. 

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<strong>

_I want to stay. To pick Caspian, but should I ignore a direct order form Aslan?_

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

I will love her no matter her decision

_Even if I go back, I will love him. _. 

**And all along I believed that I would find you**

I knew what I was searching for for my queen. I knew I would find her, but I did not believe it would be in Lucy until that day I saw her stop me and Edmund from killing each other

**Time has brought your heart to me**

_Was this what I was brought back for? Maybe that's why we were brought together closer in age. Because time meant for us to be together. Please don't take him away, I plead aslant with my eyes._

**I have loved you for a thousand years**

I will love her now and forever. I see her take a deep breath and look at Aslan. Is she asking to stay? Is he ordering her away?

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

_I want to stay with Caspian, more than I have ever wanted anything else. That is why I wanted to be as beautiful as Susan, so that Caspian might like me too, though Peter says he never did. Only a foot or two separates us. If we step closer, than we will be close enough to kiss._

**One step closer**

_I move to close that gap._

**One step closer**

She steps right as I do. We are now only a few inches apart.

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

I take her small hands in mine, "I want you to stay Lu, please." I glance at Aslan, "I love her."

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<strong>

_He loves me! I stare up into those beautiful warm eyes, "I want to stay too. I love you._

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

Aslan nods, "my children, you have endured the test. And proven yourselves enough that she may stay. All you had to do was ask." I pull my Lucy in for a kiss, claiming her lips in mine. Her hands claim the back of my neck. Aslan chuckles and we separate. Lucy turns to him "Why Aslan?" he smiles and looks towards his land. "Because I higher power has spoken on your behalf. Your love will become a tale told for a thousand years."

**And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<strong>

_Aslan pads out down the sand, disappearing quicker than I thought he would. The entrance to England disappears with him. Caspian and I watch him go and then I look at him, and whisper in a shocked sort of whisper, "I get to stay!" Caspian wraps his arms around my waist and suddenly I'm spinning. When he sets me down, he kisses me again, which starts another sort of spinning. He pulls away and presses our foreheads and noses together, "your staying." I stroke his stubbly cheek, "I feel as if I have loved you for a thousand years." He smiles and says, "I'll love you for a thousand more." _


End file.
